Keeping it Real
by Supersilver46
Summary: Carl Johnson thought that he'd be gone for good. But with the recent death of his mother CJ returns home only to find the remains of his gang and bent cop set on ruining his life. So what else is new? A GTA San Andreas novelization.


**Supersilver 46- Hey guys this is my first GTA fanfic and I decided to write a novelization of my favorite GTA game, GTA: San Andreas. The opening is pretty long (There's a lot of dialogue in the beginning of the game.) But anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of **_**Keeping it Real**_** and without further delay let's get on with the story!**

A 'Warm' Welcome

_Los Santos International_

_August 14__th__, 1992_

_Attention all passengers we have arrived in Los Santos, San Andreas, please exit in an ordinary fashioned line. I repeat please…_

Carl Johnson known by many as 'CJ' walked out of the plane and sighed. "Home sweet home huh?" he muttered to himself as he walked into the airport to grab his luggage. He'd been gone from San Andreas for five years; he thought he'd never had to come back. As he walked out of the airport and waited for a taxi he remembered the phone call he had last week…

* * *

**One week ago…**

_CJ was relaxing on his bed while listening to music when his cell phone rang. He had just finished a job for Joey Leone, the son of the head of the Leone mafia crime family, and he had decided to have some 'Me time', unfortunately it looked like he'd have to save it for another day. 'This better not be Joey…' CJ muttered to himself as he answered the call. 'Hello?'_

'_Carl it's Sweet.' Sean 'Sweet' Johnson, Carl Johnson's older brother said on the other line. 'Sup Sweet?' CJ asked._

'_It's Moms she's…' Sweet paused. 'She's what Sweet? What's wrong with Moms?!' CJ demanded. _

'…_she's dead bro.'_

* * *

**Present Day…**

After the phone call Carl had quit his job and booked a flight back to San Andreas. This time he wasn't going to run away again like he did after what happened to-

**Honk! Honk!**

"Hey are you getting in or what! I'm not paid to wait for daydreamers!" the taxi cab driver shouted at him. After flipping the driver off, CJ climbed into the cab and handed over some of his cash to the driver. "Head for Grove Street, and I'll pay you double if we get there fast!" CJ said. Upon seeing the wad of cash in his hand the driver nodded and started to drive off. It would've been a quick drive if a police car hadn't started tailing the cab. The police car stopped and three men got out of the car, the first two were carrying weapons while the third one had a megaphone in his hand. The first man was a short pudgy American man with blond hair, the man next to him was a tall skinny Mexican man with wavy black hair, and the third and final man was a tall African- American man.

"Passenger!" The African-American man shouted through his megaphone. "Show us your hands!"

"You've got to be kidding me." CJ muttered to himself. He knew those officers and he was pretty sure they wanted something from him like always. He got out of the cab and held his hands up.

"Stop. Get down on your knees!" The officer yelled out of the megaphone. "Damn!" CJ swore as he got down on his knees." Now down on your stomach." the officer yelled out again. "There you go." As CJ lied down on the ground the officers walked up to him with smirks on their faces. The Mexican man then cuffed CJ and took his money. "I'll take that Hernandez." The African-American man said as he took the money away from the other officer.

"Hey, that's my paper man. That's money!" CJ yelled out. "This is drug money…" The officer said as he pocketed it. "My money, man..." CJ said as the other officers lifted him up. "Hey don't worry about it; I'll fill it out later." The blond officer said.

"Welcome home, Carl. Glad to be back?" The black officer asked. "You haven't forgotten about us, have you boy?"

"Hell no, Officer Tenpenny." Carl said glaring at him. "I was just wondering what took y'all so long." Tenpenny frowned and glared at CJ. "Get in the car." The other two officers started shoving CJ towards the car. "Ease up, man. Damn." CJ said.

"Watch your head." Tenpenny said as he banged CJ's head on the car causing CJ to yell out in pain and the blond officer to laugh before turning his attention to the taxi driver. "Get outta here, you grease-ball bastard!" He yelled before muttering to himself, "Stupid Mexican..." Hernandez glared at the blond officer. "…Oh, hey, sorry." The blond officer apologized.

"My bag. Hey, man, my bag!" Carl yells as the Police car drove away.

* * *

-GTA-SA-

"How you been, Carl? How's your wonderful family?" Tenpenny asked as the police car cruised down the road. "I'm here to bury my Moms. You know that." Carl said. "Yeah, I guess I do. " Tenpenny said. "So what else you got shakin' Carl?"

"Nothing. I live in Liberty City now." Carl said. "I'm clean. Legit." Tenpenny scoffed at CJ. "No, you ain't never been clean, Carl."

"Well what've we got here?" The blond officer was currently holding a gun that had a silencer. Tenpenny reached over and took it from the other officers' hand.

"This is a weapon, Officer Pulaski," Tenpenny said in a dramatic tone while looking CJ "that was used to gun down a police officer not ten minutes ago." Tenpenny smirked at CJ "Officer Pendelbury. A fine man, I might add."

"You work fast, nigga!" Tenpenny exclaimed.

"You know I just got off the plane!" CJ yelled. Pulaski had a smug grin plastered on his face, "It's a good thing we found you and retrieved the murder weapon!"

"That ain't my gun."

Tenpenny scowled and yelled out, "Don't bullshit me, Carl!"

"Yeah, don't bullshit him, Carl!" Pulaski yelled out. CJ grumbled under his breath. "What the fuck you want from me this time?" Tenpenny smirked as the car made another turn. "When we want you, we'll find you." The car made a sharp turn into an alley. "In the meantime, try not to gun down any more officers of the law."

"You can't leave me here – it's BALLAS country!" CJ yelled out as he realized what the officers were about to do. "I thought you said you was innocent, Carl?" Tenpenny asked. "That you don't bang?" Just then Pulaski's radio turned on. "This is car 58..." He answered before shock registered on his face. "WHAT?!" Tenpenny opened the door and shoved CJ out of the car before yelling, "See you around like a doughnut, Carl..."

"Officer Pendelbury's down? We'll be right over!" CJ heard Pulaski yell as the car sped away from the alley.

"Ah shit, here we go again…" CJ muttered to himself. "Worst place in the world. Rollin Heights Balla Country." As if to prove his point gunshots rang out and people were screaming. "I ain't represented Grove Street in five years, but the Ballas won't give a shit." He had to find a way out of here, if the Ballas spotted him they wouldn't even hesitate to shoot his brains out. He then spotted a lone red bike down the alleyway and started to form a plan…

* * *

-GTA-SA-

After ducking through alleyways and have a close call with a Ballas car CJ finally made it to his destination. Grove Street. Home. "At least it used to before I fucked everything up…" CJ muttered to himself as walked up the stairs to his house…

After unlocking the door to his house with a spare key he had on him CJ looked around the place before stopping and picking up an old photo.

'_Stop it! What are you doing? Carl, Brian, stop it!'_

'_Quit it! Moms will hear!'_

'_Mom! They're up to something!'_

Carl placed the photo down sighed shaking his head. "You picked the wrong house, fool!" A black man shouted from behind CJ holding up a baseball bat.

"Big Smoke! It's me, Carl! Chill, chill!" CJ shouted while backing up.

"CJ, my dog! Whassup? Hey baby, you OK, man?" Big Smoke asked while dropping his baseball bat. Carl shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, man, it's my Moms, homie..."

"Hey, I don't know why this had to happen," Big Smoke said. "But I promise you, I'm going to find out who killed your Moms! The streets is cold, dog. Like it says in the book, we are blessed and cursed."

CJ looked up at Smoke, confused. "What fucking book?"

"Same things make us laugh, make us cry." Smoke said, gaining another confused look from CJ. "But right now, we gotta take care our business. Go see your brother at the cemetery." Smoke patted CJ's back and gestured his head towards the door. "C'mon, let's bounce…"

* * *

-GTA-SA-

"You want to drive?" Smoke asked CJ as they walked outside.

"Yeah, that's cool." CJ said as Smoke handed him the keys to the car. "Nice car, Smoke."

"You know me. It's not cut. Keep the value in it. Keep it real." Smoke said as they climbed into the car. CJ started the car, put in drive, and drove off towards the cemetery…..

-GTA-SA-

* * *

**Downtown Los Santos Cemetery.**

"I've missed you these five years, man-" Smoke said as he and CJ got out of the car. "They gonna be real happy to see you." Somehow CJ doubted that as he watched Smoke yell out to the three other people in the cemetery. "Hey, what's up, y'all? Look who I found hanging around!" Smoke yelled out.

"Carl, hey, good to see you." Kendl, his sister, said as she hugged him. "I can't believe she's gone, man." Carl said as he looked at his Mom's tombstone. "That's another funeral you ran away from, fool." Sweet said as he walked up to CJ. "Just like Brian's."

"Hey, she was my Momma too." CJ said as he glared at Sweet.

"Not for the past 5 years she wasn't, nigga." Sweet said glaring at CJ before turning his attention to Kendl. "And were the fuck you think you're going?"

"What? Get out of my face. I'm going to see Cesar." Kendl said as she swiveled around to face Sweet.

"The hell you are, girl!" Sweet yelled at Kendl. "You ain't messing with them eses, you know we beefing-"

"Look, I love him!" Kendl shouted at him. "And what the fuck are you?"

"At least I got principles." Sweet said while crossing his arms. Kendl rolled her eyes at Sweet, "Oh, and I guess that makes you an upstanding American." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Carl, tell him!"

"Carl, don't tell me shit, bitch." Sweet said while glaring CJ.

"As long as he treats her right…" CJ said while shrugging his shoulders. "Disrespect you, and he's dead."

Sweet looked at CJ incredulously, "How the hell you gonna say that? Like it's any business of yours." Sweet said.

"Fuck you, Sweet." Kendl said flipping him off and then walking away. "Oh, shit - here we go again." CJ said as he watched Kendl leave.

Sweet growled and clenched his fists, "This shit's real fucked up. Everything!" He yelled out.

"What you mean?" CJ asked.

"What, apart from your Mother being dead?" Sweet asked rhetorically. "Things are going real bad. Here, let me show you, running man."

"Tony's buried over there. Little Devil over there, and Big Devil over there." Sweet said while pointing to individual tomb stones. "Man, it's just crazy - everybody blasts on fools first then asks questions second!"

Sweet shook his head and sighed as he, CJ, Sweet, and Ryder, the third person that was in the cemetery, walked towards Smoke's car when-

"Ballas! Drive by! Incoming!" Ryder yelled out as a tan car passed by with men in bluish- purple clothing shooting at them. Fortunately none of the bullets hit them, unfortunately…

**BOOM!**

"Aww, mother-fucker, my car!" Smoke yelled out as the smoking remains of his car tumbled back to the ground.

"We gotta get back to the 'hood, man, it's too crazy round here!" Sweet yelled as the Ballas car started coming back. "Grab a bike and pedal!" Sweet yelled out to the other's . Then, looking at CJ he said, "Even you ain't forgotten that."

-GTA SA-

* * *

Dozens of people were either screaming, ducking for cover, or jumping out of the way. CJ ignored them as he pedaled down the streets, pushing himself to keep going as he kept the others in his line of sight. Behind him he could hear the hoots and hollers from the Ballas in the car.

"We gonna make you our new hood ornament CJ!" he heard one of the Ballas shout out. "You're gonna run out energy at some point, might just give up now and let us kill you!"

"Keep up, mother-fucker!" Ryder yelled over his shoulder at CJ as he made a turn into an alleyway. Following Ryder, CJ pedaled into the alleyway glancing over his shoulder to see the Ballas car squeeze into the alleyway, the side scratching against the wall causing sparks to fly out.

CJ pedaled even harder cruising out of the alleyway and onto the road leading towards Grove Street…

-GTA-SA-

"I got with them mother-fuckers though - showed them niggaz who's gangsta. Ryder, nigga!" Ryder yelled. Upon reaching Grove Street the Ballas had decided that the chase wasn't worth it anymore and left. But not before a stray bullet from one of the Grove Street Gang member's gun hit the gas tank and blew the car up.

"So when you leaving, Carl?" Sweet asked CJ.

"I ain't sure. Thought I might stay. "CJ said. " Things is fucked up." Sweet scoffed at him, "Well, the last thing we need is your help."

"Aw man, I won't let you down, I swear." CJ said.

"Hey, we're gonna call up some 'hood rats and chill the hell out." Sweet said and then looked at CJ, "You want some?" CJ shook his head. "I gotta whole lot going on, and I'm tired. I'll catch ya'll later."

"Hey yo' just drop in. We all hangin' out." Smoke said.

"Yeah, and get yourself some colors, fool." Ryder said while looking CJ up and down. "And a haircut - it's embarrassing to be seen with you!"

The others then headed to their own respective houses leaving CJ standing alone. CJ walked up the stairs open the door and turned back to look around Grove Street before heading back inside.

Carl Johnson was back.

* * *

**Supersilver46- hey Guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter despite its length. Sorry for the short detail about the mission, it's just that the mission all together isn't that long or hard to do (Unless you're a first time player.) Anyway please leave a review and I'll see you guys Next time!**


End file.
